Gotta Love Brittany
by SassySunshine
Summary: Just an AxB one-shot! Alvin Seville, bored at night, bucket of ice water. Brittany Seville, sleeping soundly without any ideas as to what's going on. And Alvin's mischievousness can only be held back for so long...


**Something I came up with while I was bored and super-tired. If you like it, good for you. If you don't, good for you. At least you had the guts to read the whole thing.  
**

* * *

**~Gotta Love Brittany~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~**

Gentle breathing.

In, and out.

In, and out.

Calm, peaceful, and serene.

Her small chest rose and fell ever so quietly as she slept, auburn fringe falling into her closed eyes, a small smile on her face.

In, and out.

In, and out.

I began to wonder if I should even do this, or if I should just sit here and watch her rest.

Suffice to say, my mischievous side can only be held back for so long.

"ALVIN SEVILLE, YOU ARE A DEAD MUNK!"

Drenched, ice cold, snarling ferociously, and breathing heavily, fists curled.

"You're hot when you're mad, Britt."

"Then I must be pretty freaking gorgeous right now because I'm about to _murder_ you."

I could feel every ounce of rage and resentment she felt for me being masked by a calm exterior.

"You know Brittany, we could just forget this ever happened."

"Too late!"

Claws digging into the floor, icy eyes narrowed in every attempted lunge for me, and I'm still just narrowly getting away.

"Britt, you're _slow._ You couldn't catch up to me if you—OOMPH!"

That was the sound of me being cut off as she tackles me to the ground.

"Can we work this out? Maybe like a date or something?"

"No."

"OW!"

Oh, don't mind my scream of pain as she slaps me hard across the face. I suppose I've gotten used to it by now.

After all, I thought you would have had the common sense to know this isn't the first time I've done this.

"Alvin, have you learned your lesson now?"

"Yes."

That's what I say at least.

I mean, I've said it all of the other seventy-three times I've done this.

Yeah, that's right.

_I'm counting._

A small smile on her face.

A devious grin on mine.

"That was pretty good," she admits quietly.

"Like the other seventy-three times I've pulled it?"

"…No. The other seventy-three times, the bucket was boiling hot."

"Okay then. But what do you mean _'That was pretty good' _then?"

"I mean, let's go pull it on Simon."

Did I ever tell you I loved Brittany?

Well I do.

Believe it.

Five minutes is all it takes for the sink to start running and a bucket to be placed under the tap.

"Go get the ice, Alvin."

"No, it's your turn. I got it when I did it to you."

"Alvin, just go get the ice."

"Must I?"

"If you want to toss this on Simon, yes."

"But what if I decide to toss it on Dave instead?"

"…Go get the darn ice."

"Can't the ice get it itself?"

"Alvin, get off your lazy butt and get the ice already."

"You do it, and don't be a brat about it."

"Don't call me a brat, idiot."

"Shut up diva."

"Shut up dummy."

Did I ever tell you I hated Brittany?

Well I do.

In addition to loving her.

Believe it.

"Brittany."

"Alvin."

"Go get the ice, Brittany."

"Get it yourself Alvin."

And then we feel the floor get wet.

"What the?"

I forgot that we put the bucket on top of the drain.

_Of course._

The sink is simply overflowing.

…THE SINK IS OVERFLOWING.

OH MY GOSH, THE SINK IS OVERFLOWING!

…I have to stop screaming.

"Brittany!"

"What?"

"The sink."

"What about it Alvin?"

"It's overflowing."

"No duh. I'm getting wet here and the water is starting to accumulate on the floor."

"…"

"The water is rising."

"Oh."

Brittany's arms are crossed.

"Do something about it!"

I nearly jump out of my skin at the command.

"Do I have to?"

"Stop whining. Either do something about the sink or go get the ice."

"But I don't wanna do either…"

More heavy breathing.

Fists curled.

Hair falling in eyes.

I think I already mentioned Brittany's hot when she's mad.

So I won't say it again.

…Nah, I'm gonna.

Brittany is _so_ hot when she's mad.

"Do it before I _kill _you."

Drop. Dead. Gorgeous.

"No."

A kick to my shin makes me regret saying that.

But I still don't give in.

"No amount of physical pain will make me give into you, control freak."

Maybe that was supposed to be a twist on what Simon said to Jeanette on the raft.

What was it?

Oh, _yeah,_ that mushy-gushy lovey-dovey thing.

_"Not even the most perfect gem could compare to your beauty."_

"Alvin…munking…Seville..."

"Yes?"

This is where you insert my signature, toothy, _I'm-innocent-no-matter-how-much-evidence-against-me-you-have _grin.

"Turn."

"Yeah?"

"Off."

"Go on."

"_The freaking tap_."

"No."

I have mentioned before that Brittany is amazing when it comes to her gorgeousness?

She likes to make me so in love with her that she gets physical.

Like, right now.

I just got slapped across the face, punched in the stomach, and kicked in the shin.

Gotta love Brittany.

* * *

**This is what I come up with when I'm bored and tired. Well, review if ya feel like it, and chapter 10 of On the Line is being worked on.**


End file.
